


Loneliness

by shinso



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Sleep solves everything.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this makes no sense whatsoever! I just did an experiment where I started writing the end and worked my way up to the beginning and this came out of it; pokemon au!

Hyde has been here for as long as they can remember. So long that they don't know what they came here for. But Pokemon come to them, join them for a while or talk to them. They understand, yes, but they don't reply. Can they even speak? Make any noise? They don't know. It's alright. If they're troubled by anything, they sleep. If they feel like it, they play with the Pokemon here... but they never leave their place. It's like they're not supposed to, they think. Something's keeping them bound to this spot. They don't understand it, but it's okay. Hyde feels like it's okay to be here for eternity. 

Besides, the Pokemon love them. So they have to somehow belong here, right? 

Shaymin likes them more than any other Pokemon, though. It comes by very often, plants it's flowers all around them and yips excitedly. 

But that has stopped, lately. Shaymin has been portraying impatience, disappointment and anger as of late. It often grows flowers in odd colours, wraps Hyde in vines sometimes and leaves when they don't respond in any way. 

They don't understand. But that's okay, it's a nice day so Shaymin will definitely cheer up. 

Though personally, Hyde hates clear days... they prefer clouds. But each day is fine in its own way and Shaymin has a lot more fun on sunny days. Lately it's void of energy, though, seemingly more troubled than ever. All its flowers are of a deep blue. It paws at Hyde sometimes, whining at them. Something about how 'it's time' and 'please fulfill your role again'. 

What role? What are they supposed to exist for? 

Are they this place's guardian, maybe? They wonder. What's their purpose here? Is it alright to think they serve for something here in this utopian realm? Probably not. No. They only lay around, watch the clouds or stars and sleep sometimes. Sleep a lot, actually. They check for intruders but it's been forever since there last was one. So... they don't have a purpose here. But leaving would be a pain. They don't even remember how to do it. Where's the exit?

Hyde goes to sleep.

Jirachi pays them a rare visit one bright day, it even approaches them, offers it's ribbon to them to write a wish on. They don't have a wish, they find. Nor do they have anything to write with. But Jirachi waits patiently. Waits for what must be the entire day. It looks devastated as the sun sinks and floats away slowly, barely hovering above the ground. 

Hyde decides to go to sleep, not even thinking about a wish before succumbing to sleep. What's there to wish for? Their existence here is a doomed one... there's no room for hope.

Hyde doesn't even get up the day after. They don't check for intruders. They can't be bothered. How often does it happen anyway? Once in a century? This place is too hard to find, besides no one knows of its existence, so... why do they have to check every day? It's such a pain. Shaymin comes by at some point, resting beside them for a while. They stroke it's fur gently and sigh.

They stare at the clouds. Latias and Latios are having their fun up there today. They seem to be up to something... must be nice to have a purpose. 

The skies grow grey at some point and Shaymin leaves them at once, black flowers growing in its wake. They stink of rotten flesh and death itself. Hyde goes to sleep unsure what to make of the rotten scent or the indifferent look, Shaymin's given them before sauntering off.

The next day, Hyde thinks about a lot of pointless things. Are they a Pokemon? Human? They can't be human, can they...? What are they? Is their name even Hyde? Is it something else? Do they have a name? 

They have no idea what they look like. They have no idea if they're alive or if there's even blood in their veins. Did they, at some point, have a reason for existing? They sure don't have one now. They don't move, they sleep or gaze at the sky. They're... a waste of space?

Hyde thinks about Arceus. They haven't seen a lot of that creature, but they hope it's well. Up there, in the sky, where it's supposed to look over all living creatures. Hyde wonders if it looks down on them as well, if it wonders why it's created something so meaningless, a failure. They sigh and shake their head slowly. In their head, they apologize for existing and sigh gently. 

Shaymin doesn't show up that day, but Celebi keeps Hyde company, fuzzing around the place busily. Cosmog also appears, affectionate as always. It cuddles Hyde and claims a spot next to them to rest. It's been quite a frequent customer as of late. Maybe it's time is slowly coming? Maybe it's almost needed outside, where humans live? Hyde pats it's tiny head carefully, wishing it good luck inwardly. 

At some point it vanishes again, though, shaking it's arms to say goodbye and retreating into the brownish grass to attend to its responsibilities.

Celebi also leaves as soon as night falls, it seems satisfied somehow? Hyde is confused... so they close their eyes and will sleep to come over them. That solves most problems, really.

The result is another dreamless nap. Somehow they exhaust Hyde more than staying awake for god knows how long. When was the last time they'd dreamed anyway? Hyde yawns, deciding to watch the clouds again. They're fluffy and white... a good omen, they suppose.

Even Shaymin seems happy that day. For the first time in forever, it hops about, growing colourful flowers all over the place -- including Hyde -- and babbles excitedly as it does so. Something about fate and that the time has finally come. Hyde gets up, sighing. Well it's time to focus, see to it that nothing is out of order in the realm, that no one's intruding... huh?

Hyde can feel a presence before they can see or hear it. Their chest feels heavy and they actually want to move for the first time in... forever? They move forward. Or backwards? They don't know, but they're moving towards the intruder of their realm, as if pulled by some magnetic force... and upon seeing it, they abruptly halt.

Something inside of them stirs, yearns, longs for the winged, angelic being with the piercing gaze. It approaches them, even as they stop moving.

"It's time to go." it whispers. To Hyde it's clear, loud. "Time to move on. Time to pick up where you left off."

And Hyde can feel their indifference leaving. They can feel themself dream all over again; they reflect on their past, drown in the memories that resurface so quickly they might be dizzy. 

They imagine what they want to be, what they want to do from now on. They close their eyes and fantasize of eating tamato berries, resting in the tall grass and startling budding trainers... what are they wasting their time for, here? 

Hyde thought everything had fallen into place already, but their resolve solidified further once their paw grabs Licht's hand. That's when everything is really making sense and world starts spinning again.

Shaymin blesses them with red and pink flowers as they leave the realm they most certainly don't belong to.


End file.
